The End of the Human and Demon War
by Rei-chan. Watch her shine
Summary: How the war between Humans and Demons ended from the eyes of a beloved Demon Concubine and the Human Priestess she befriends.  Rated for Inuyasha's mouth and the occasional fight between him and Sesshomaru.  AU Sess/Kag


For centuries Humans and Demons have been at war. The humans having long forgotten the true reason behind this war and the demons having grown tired of it, leaders on both sides decided on a truce. This truce couldn't just be any truce, no, for Humans are fickle creatures and would find a way to destroy it before it could even be formed. No it had to be a union between the strongest of Demons and the strongest of Humans. My name is Lunaria, a demon woman, and Concubine to the strongest of all demons. The Son of the Great Dog Demon, Lord Sesshomaru. Like his father before him and like many of the demons alive today including myself know the real reason for the war. The Humans and their greed. I may sound selfish and you might think me to be biased since I am a demon but unless you have lived as long as I and are a demon yourself would you not be biased yourself by refusing to believe that humans are capable of this amount of greed? This story is not by a Demon's perspective nor a Humans perspective but simply mine and how I saw the events I am to tell you now. For you see I love my Lord with all my heart but the Human woman who became his Lady in this truce is whose story I am about to tell. At least the part of her story when she came into mine and my Lord's lives changing the opinions on humans of everyone she met, especially my beloved Lord.

The story begins the day before she arrived. My beloved Lord Sesshomaru had received notice from the humans. I know not what it said for he did not tell me, but I know it to have been important for he left late at night after receiving it. That morning, I waited under the sakura tree in the courtyard as I am typical to do when Sesshomaru is not in need of my, services. I sit under this Sakura tree because I love to play with the small human child my lord had saved from a pack of wolves under the care of a careless wolf demon prince. She is far too dear to be brought into the ugliness that is this war our kind is involved in with the humans. Though I quite often just sit in my elaborate Kimono under the Sakura tree and watch her run around picking flowers, she enjoys my company and I hers.

As little Rin and I played Lord Sesshomaru came into the courtyard with a look of distress within his eyes (I say eyes because My Lord rarely shows his emotions on his face, but stare into his eyes and he is an open book). I immediately summoned the kappa demon that is assigned to watch Little Rin when I cannot. Once I knew Rin was cared for I ran to Sesshomaru to see what held him in such distress. I asked him and he did not answer but lead me to a more private room and had me sit down as he paced the floor. I watched him and waited patiently for him to answer, though I soon found I had to ask again and so I did.

"My Lord, why are you so distressed? You hide it well in your anger but I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what ails you so I may heal it." I begged staring at him worriedly. He eventually stopped pacing and turned to me. He layed down using my lap as a pillow as he often does when we are in privacy. I asked him once as to why and his answer was that his heart demands it of him. I never questioned again.

"Lunaria..." He sighed, "Do not be upset with me, but the Humans have offered a way out of the war." He spoke as if he were betraying me, I did not understand and voiced it so. He chuckled placing his hand on my knee.

"Please pet me as you often do when I am in need of calming. I need it greatly if I am to tell you what distresses me." I do so still curious as to why this news would upset me.

"The humans have offered a truce, but they believed a written truce between lords would not be rid of the animosity between humans and demons. They believed assassins would be hired to kill the lords who signed the agreement." He laughed a humorless laugh as he closed his eyes relaxing into my pets.

"So the monks and priests had come up with a solution," he continued. "They know I am currently the strongest of Demon kind and requested that I take the hand of their strongest priestess as my bride." He spoke of the solution as if it was his death sentence but I myself knew it to be the end of our peoples suffering. I also knew that this decision was torturing him for he had promised me long ago that though he was only allowed to claim me as his concubine he would be with no other woman. I smiled at him bending over to kiss his forehead.

"To me in these private moments you are very much like a small child." I spoke gently, giggling and continuing as he frowned up at me, "I told you when you made your promise that you would be unable to keep it and so I would not hold you to it, but if this decision tortures you so then bring her here to stay for a bit. See how well you two get along. I'll invite your brother and my sister to come so that she'll be at ease to know that you hold no ill will against humans. As well as you allow her to bring any friends she wishes." I advised smiling down at him still petting him softly.

He smiled a small smile that was only seen in his eyes, "You're lucky we are in privacy for anywhere else you would be speaking out of turn with those words of yours."

"Ah then I am lucky you brought me into a private room before seeking my words," I said smiling down at him happily as he growled contentedly. His eyes soon fell shut as he relaxed. My smile softened and I soon postioned myself next to him deciding that an afternoon nap was indeed what we both needed at that very moment.


End file.
